L'amour se dessine
by Nyrox13
Summary: Marinette est en train de dessiner quand Adrien arrive...
L'Amour Se Dessine

 _Bonjour cher lecteur qui lira ce One-Shot, je suis heureux de pouvoir rajouter mon récit dans la section française. Je suis, il y a peu, tombé amoureux de la série : « Miraculous Ladybug », j'espère que ma petite histoire vous plaira. Comme c'est mon premier récit sur ce site, je souhaiterais que vous me fassiez des commentaires qui me permettraient de m'améliorer ou d'améliorer mon style d'écriture._

 _Disclaimer : Je ne possède ni la série, ni les personnages, tous les droits reviennent à Thomas Astruc et compagnie._

 **L'amour se dessine**

Marinette se massait légèrement les tempes. Toujours sur son devoir de physique, elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer : 1h23 du matin. Elle poussa un long soupir, ferma ses livres de cours et alla rapidement se réchauffer sous sa couette. Elle rêvassait.

Adrien, l'élu de son coeur, la faisait chavirer à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à lui. Ses yeux d'un vert émeraude la fixaient, dans ses rêves, en lui susurrant des mots doux. Ses lèvres finement dessinées l'embrassaient légèrement. Puis soudain, elle écarta ses rêveries dans le coin de sa pensée. Elle voulait dormir. Ce fut plus difficile que prévu, ses rêves revenaient sans cesse la réveiller, mais elle parvint, après plusieurs combats contre son esprit rêveur, à trouver le sommeil réparateur tant mérité après ces heures de révisons intensives.

Le lendemain, comme toujours un peu en retard, Marinette s'habilla en troisième vitesse, prit machinalement le croissant qui trônait dans son assiette dont elle avait le droit, tout les matins, de la part de ses parents, elle les embrassa et partit rapidement à son collège. Elle était enfin arrivée en troisième, c'était pratiquement la fin de celle-ci et c'était justement à cet instant où tout les profs, s'étant pris au dernier moment, mettaient tout leurs tests, tout en même temps, c'était une charge considérable de travail que Marinette se devait d'accomplir – en plus de ses missions -, pour pouvoir ensuite aller au lycée, de plus, suivant ses notes, elle pourra choisir son lycée. Elle se devait de réussir, si elle voulait aller dans le même que celui d'Adrien. (Il avait finalement réussi à convaincre son père de le laisser aller dans un lycée publique)

Arrivée devant sa classe, avec étonnement une légère avance sur tout le monde, elle s'assit dans le couloir à côté de la porte, entreprit de sortir son carnet à dessin et commença à esquisser quelques croquis qu'elle avait en tête. Elle ne vit cependant pas arriver qui fait battre son coeur, celui qui l'affole dés qu'elle se trouve en face de lui, celui dont elle est amoureuse.

Adrien avait pu s'endormir tranquillement, il avait fini sa patrouille nocturne (Ladybug et lui se partageaient les nuits de patrouille) et aucun Akuma n'avait été apreçu, il n'avait pas eu besoin de réviser la physique était sa matière préférée.

Le lendemain, il s'était réveillé de bonne heure et avait décidé que, pour une fois, il serait en avance en cours. Il arriva devant son collège et monta rapidement les marches pour se retrouver devant sa classe. Mais, c'est quand il se tourna légèrement qu'il la vit.

Marinette et son sempiternel carnet de croquis était assise contre le mur en train dessiner. Il avait appris à la connaître, malgré qu'elle bafouillait toujours autant en sa présence, il avait supposé qu'il devait l'impressionner avec son célèbre parcours de mannequin qui le suivait à la trace. Il avait d'abord été surpris par ce bafouillage incessant, mais avait fini par s'y habituer et à trouver cela plutôt charmant, surtout quand Marinette devenait rouge pivoine quand il lui faisait son plus beau sourire – il s'amusait légèrement de sa timidité – mais il restait dans le raisonnable, il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit gênée.

Elle était là, assise devant lui. Elle ne l'avait pas encore remarqué et il en profita, il était très rare que Marinette ne bégaie pas en sa présence. Il s'assit précautionneusement à côté d'elle, en faisant extrêmement attention à ne pas la déranger. Adrien voulait la voir sous un autre jour, qu'avec ses joues rougis par sa timidité. Enfin assis, il observa, en silence, les doigts de la jeune fille esquisser un sublime vêtement qui pourrait – il doit bien se l'avouer – lui aller très bien : un blouson de cuir marron, style décontracté, sans le côté motard du cuir.

À mesure que le temps passait, il voyait se former – que dis-je – se dessiner – que dis-je – se créer une multitude de tenue, de la veste jusqu'à la robe en passant par la jupe et les chapeaux. Elle avait beaucoup de talent et il appréciait cela, les esprits créatifs, c'est ce qui le passionnait le plus, surtout quand ceux-ci laissait justement leurs esprits s'évader et c'était exactement ce qu'il était en train de se passer sous ses yeux, Marinette pensait, inventait, créait. Il voulait que ce moment dure une éternité mais malheureusement elle arrivait en bout de page.

Marinette était ravie, elle n'avait jamais autant dessiné d'un coup l'inspiration était là. Elle termina sa page et la signa, elle referma silencieusement son carnet. Et, c'est là, en se retournant, qu'elle le vit l'observer. Elle écarquilla les yeux sous l'effet de la surprise. Adrien, Adrien Agreste l'avait regardé dessiner. Pourquoi ? Depuis combien de temps ? Avait-il seulement aimé ?

Elle se posait une multitude de question, puis vira au rouge écarlate quand elle vit qu'il la fixait intensément de ses yeux d'un vert profond avec un léger sourire en coin.

« A-A-Adrien ? Mais qu'est-ce qu-qu-que tu fais là ? Tu tu me regardait ? Depuis combien de temps ? » Demanda-t-elle toujours sous le joug de la surprise.

Adrien regretta aussitôt de s'être fait remarquer, elle avait recommencé à bégayer, mais il la trouva encore plus craquante.

« Oui, c'est moi, j'attends que la porte s'ouvre. Oui, je te regardais et ça fait déjà un petit moment. » Répondit-il.

Marinette baissa légèrement la tête il n'avait pas dit qu'elle avait bien dessiné. Puis, une main lui prit le menton, elle eut un long frisson à ce contact, il releva sa tête et leurs regards se croisèrent… Le temps s'arrêta autour d'eux. Une chaleur intense les envahit. Un large sourire se forma sur les lèvres d'Adrien, il venait de vivre son deuxième, en sachant que le premier s'était passé quand il avait, pour la première fois, rencontré sa Lady. Son coeur fondit quand le regard bleuté de Marinette s'illumina. Marinette en avait le souffle coupé, son coeur palpita plus fort, plus vite, elle était sûre qu'il pouvait s'entendre.

Ensemble, ils s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre. À présent, seulement quelques millimètres les séparaient, plus qu'un pas. Et c'est Adrien qui le franchit en venant appliquer passionnément ses fines lèvres contre celles de Marinette, à ce contact, les deux tourtereaux fondirent. Adrien plaça ses mains contre les joues de sa bien-aimée pour la rapprocher encore un peu, quant à elle, Marinette fit remonter ses doigts le long des côtes d'Adrien et vint l'enlacer pour encore une fois accentuer leur baiser. Plusieurs fois, ils durent se séparer pour reprendre leurs souffles, mais ne se faisait pas longtemps prier pour y retourner et faire des baisers de plus en plus passionnés.

S'arrêtant une nouvelle fois, ils se tournèrent quand ils entendirent un « Oh » commun à côté d'eux. Puis, ils virent que tout leurs camarades de classe avaient vu leur rapprochement, même Chloé qui les regardait médusée en lançant des regards noirs à Marinette.

Marinette et Adrien encore sous le choc et rougis par la gêne, se rapprochèrent pour faire face à leurs amis. Puis, à la surprise générale, c'est Adrien qui pris en premier la parole :

« Comme vous pouvez le voir Marinette et moi sommes maintenant ensemble. » Dit-il avec un léger bégaiement.

Chloé poussa un cri de désarroi et partit du collège en lançant, une dernière fois, un regard courroucé à toutes les personnes de la classe.

Puis, Alya commença à applaudir, suivit de Nino, puis par le reste de la classe, s'en suit des cris de joie, des hourras, ils étaient tous heureux pour eux. Adrien pour graver ce moment offrit un doux baiser à sa partenaire et elle le lui rendit bien.

Fin !

 _J'espère que ce One-Shot vous aura fait plaisir, j'espère vous retrouver bientôt mes chers lecteurs pour de nouvelles histoires. À plus._


End file.
